Once upon a time in Disneyworld
by easytheretiger
Summary: Captain Swan Disneyworld AU
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic ever so please don't be to rough about it:) Also I'm from Germany and no Native english speaker so if you see any mistakes Sorry. It also isn´t beta'ed:) **

* * *

It was one of these hot days , Florida could be so sticky with found herself standing in the shadow of the big oak, sipping on her water bottle.

"Hey, you don't look so good, where´s your princess charm?" Hearing her best friend and coworker Elsa she looked up and managed a smile. "No I´m okay, just a rough week I guess."Elsa walked closer, letting herself fall to the ground beside Emma.

"Get up, you´ll ruin your beautiful dress! I bet Gold wouldn´t be too happy about this." "Let Gold worry about more important things. I´m more concerned about your state of health. Rapunzel isn´t supposed to look like Rumplestilskin." Elsa answered, grinning.

"Hey it isn´t that bad. But I get it. I´ll go to the bathroom before the parade. See you there!" Emma answered, turning around and wanting to walk away when she heard her friend shouting something after her. "Oh by the way did you hear they hired a new Hook? They say he´s pretty hot so better watch out"Shaking her head she finally made her way in the direction of the staff´s bathroom.

Still laughing quietly to herself she didn´t realize the guy standing in her way and of course bumped right into him, which made her stumble and she would have fallen to the ground if he didn´t catch her in the last moment. "woah thanks… sorry I´m so clumsy" she hastily murmured not daring to look up.

"Not it´s okay, I should apologize for standing in the way. But shouldn´t a beautiful princess like you be a little bit more graceful?" Hearing a british accent and slight teasing voice she finally raised her head looking in the bluest pair of eyes she ever saw.

"Haha very funny. No need to play the gentleman here." She answered a bit dryly. "I meant no offense. And sorry for my bad manners. I think I haven't properly introduced myself. Killian Jones´ the name. I´m the new Captain Hook around here."

Great, just great she thought. "Oh so you´re the mysterious new guy. Nice to meet you." "oh so they're already talking about me." He said laughing a bit. "Don´t get over yourself. You know I didn´t mean it like that." She shot back, already getting a bit annoyed of this guy. What was he thinking, is he thinking he can get every woman around with his nice british charm? No surely not her, Emma stubbornly thought.

"Easy there, sorry if this came over the wrong way. Anyway I think we have to hurry a bit to get to the parade in time. See you around, I think we will cross paths more often from now on. You know our spots in the park are basically next to each other, so I´m definitely excited to be looking at such a beautiful lass like you all day."With that he turned around and made his way in the different direction of her.

What the hell? Why does he have to flirt like that? Okay he really is good looking but that doesn´t mean everybody is going to jump him with those pretty blue eyes and toned body. Oh gosh where did these thoughts come from Emma thought embarrassed. She most definitely isn´t affected by him in any way!

* * *

Making herself ready in the women´s changing room the next morning she groaned inwardly thinking about spending the day close to -my-name-is-Killian-Jones-and-I´m-so-charming aka Captain Hook winking and throwing those dashing smiles at her like the day before at the parade.

Walking out of the room she walked towards the café to get a coffee, meeting Elsa there. Her friend spotted her immediately waving until Emma made her way towards her. "Hey Girl, why so grumpy this morning?" she asked immediately as she slumped into a chair next to her friend.

"Uggh, don´t start. This Killian Jones guy, you might know him under Hook is more trouble than I ever thought" Shrieking Elsa answered "So you DID meet him yesterday! Why what did he do? Is he already haunting your dreams?" Somewhat caught she looked down rather quickly avoiding Elsa´s eyes. "It isn´t like that. It´s just he came here yesterday, looking extremely good and flirting with me like his life depended on it. I mean how could you be not affected by that?"

Big eyed her friend murmured "Well you really need to get laid so your reaction isn't that surprising. And judging from what I saw he really is hot and he threw really teasing smiles to you all the time during the parade so I think you might just take your chance." "Elsa! I don´t want to _take_ the chance. I don't want to start something with Captain fucking Hook. Hell I don't even want to think about it. There is _nothing_ between the two of us so stop thinking about it!"

Seriously she was getting really annoyed about thinking that there might be just something as a bit potential between her and him. Because there most definitely was not she told herself stubbornly! "Anyway I have to go now because unlike you I like to be a princess who is on time on her assigned spot. And don´t even think about telling Ruby or even worse Mary-Margaret about this! She will make up all of her stories about true love again and we both know how this worked out the last time."

"Okay bye Sunshine. We´ll meet for lunch at Granny´s with the others?" "Sure, bye!" with that she walked away, out of the café into the sticky morning heat making her way back to the changing room to put on her heavy Rapunzel wig and pretty pink dress.

* * *

Standing under a few trees near a little bridge 10 minutes later she finally let herself relax and happily greeted all the small children who wanted to meet Rapunzel.

Her Partner Graham who represents Flynn Rider usually is a bit late so she has to tell a few disappointed boys that they have to come back later to meet him because right now he is on a little adventure to catch his stubborn horse which sneaked out again last night.

Turning around to drink something her mood dropped immediately as she saw the outline of the "Jolly Roger" on the big lake in front of her. Uggh she´s never going to get a break from Jones. Trying to not let her irritate herself she looks away, of course right into those amazing eyes of him.

"Hey Beautiful! How´s the day going for Rapunzel so far? Where´s your dashing companion? Do you maybe need companion from a bad guy like Captain Hook? Just ask if you want." He shouted from his spot a few meters away raising his eyebrows. Great just great, now she has to deal with him. "Well hello to you to and no thank you for your concern but I´m just fine by myself. He´ll be here any minute now." She shouted back realizing that he moved closer to her.

"Hey stay on your spot, we don´t want the little children to have to search for the "great" Hook" "Afraid I´ll steal your attention? Don´t worry, someone as pretty shouldn't have a problem with that. Anyways my spot is just over there so nobody will have to search for the "great" Captain Hook as you put it so nicely." Now standing directly beside her he grinned asking "How was your night?" "I´m so not gonna talk to you about my night!" she spit back taking a step away from him.

"Hey hey it´s alright I didn´t want to sound jerky. I don´t even know your real name. Think we can change that?" He now more politely asked her. "No please stop annoying me." She turned her back to him but he wasn´t that easily put down. "Come on, Love. It´s just a name. And I gave you mine so it would be just fair" "Will you stop annoying me if I tell you?"

Wanting to answer he got interrupted as a family walked over to where they stood. The little girl asked her mother "Why is Hook with Rapunzel? Isn´t she supposed to be with another guy and isn´t he supposed to be bad?" Her mother leaned down and answered "Well I don´t know honey but don´t you think they look pretty cute together? Would you like to take a picture with them?"

The girl screamed excited and run towards Emma and Killian who tried to suppress a smirk hearing the words of the mother. After the family moved on he turned to her and said "Well where were we? You wanted to tell me your name because it really would be a shame if I didn´t know it given that we look "pretty cute" together." Turning to her with pouting eyes. "Ugh okay fine. If you´ll stop then. It´s Emma Swan, happy now?"

"Emma Swan, pretty name it suits you." With that he turned around and walked back to his spot as he saw "Flynn Rider" arriving and shouted over his shoulder "so bye I guess until we have the pleasure to spend some time together again."

_Pleasure_ she thought, haha funny.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and if you liked it or would want to add any improvements please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter! It means so much to me and makes me really happy:3 So I hope you enjoy the second one. (I managed to update 2 chapters in 2 days so yaay)**

* * *

Killian Jones showed up to work every morning at exactly 8:15 AM. First he changed his clothes(all leather) to his less comfortable Captain Hook costume and afterwards he ate breakfast at Granny´s, the little restaurant in the middle of the amusement park where he would sometimes run into Emma Swan eating there too with her friends.

_Oh god_ Emma Swan, this woman stole his breath from the first moment he saw her, when she nearly ran him over. He would have never expected that a woman could have this effect on him again (_not after the last time where everything went so badly just because he let a woman into his heart_).

After that he swore to himself no one ever would mean that much to him again. He tried to deny his growing feelings for Emma at first, he really did but every time she smiled or he hears her laugh he feels himself getting all warm inside, which was extremely unlikely for Killian Jones because he doesn´t do feelings and relationships. (not since _then_)

Stop it, Jones he thought as he made his way once more into the men's changing room. Don´t allow yourself to think like that. She clearly wasn't interested.

* * *

A few weeks went by and Emma slowly got used to her new coworker and his attempts at flirting with annoyed at the beginning she found it rather amusing with time and sometimes even gave witty comebacks which made him smirk every single time.

She also had to admit that he _was _insanely attractive and it couldn't have negative consequences if she watched him every now and then while standing on her spot in the park a few metres away from him. Especially not when he caught her staring and threw one of these amazing smiles in her direction.

However it was getting more and more difficult for her to deny the growing feelings towards him but that didn't stop her from trying to do it anyways. She just couldn´t allow herself to get that vulnerable again (_not until last time when she was a foolish young woman letting herself fall head over heels for Neal and giving him the power to hurt her so very badly)_

Ugh get it together, Swan she thought to herself as she made her way to Granny´s where she was going to meet with the girls.

* * *

Still deep in his thoughts, he walked down the small lane between Hansel and Gretel´s house and little Red Riding Hoods little forest. Moving around a corner he saw one of Emma´s friends approaching him until it was too late to act like he didn't saw her.

"Hey, I'm Ruby, a friend of Emma's" "uh, cool, eh I´m Killian but I think you already know that." He answered with a wink. Laughing she pulled to a stop and continued talking. "You probably wonder why I came to talk to you" Well yes, he thought.

"Okay so actually I'm not supposed to know any of this but Elsa, the other blonde one, told me you seem to be fond of Emma and I just wanted to tell you that I'd approve if you'd tried to start things with Emma." Wait, what? This was definitely going in a completely different direction than what he first thought.

"Don't get me wrong Ruby, but what exactly are you trying to tell me right now?" "I´m telling you that Emma works really hard and barely has time for doing anything besides working so she should allow herself some fun and I think you could help her with that. We all think that. I mean Elsa and I and probably Mary-Margaret too but I'm not sure about that but she just wants Emma to be happy so I think that you might have a chance with her if you just try hard enough."

* * *

After his little talk with Ruby he changed his mind about going to Granny's for breakfast and found himself wandering around in the park trying to progress what Emma's friend just told him.

He just couldn't believe that his feelings were that obvious. He thought he was better at hiding them. Sure he practically flirted with her 24/7 but he didn't think it was coming over this serious.

Killian wasn't that sure what he should think about the part that Emma needs some fun in her life and that her friends think he could _help_ with that. What the hell? He didn't even think she remotely likes him, so getting her to change her mind about him might prove to be a tad difficult.

Realising he wasted way too much time he hastily ran towards the "Jolly Roger" where he would spend his day in reach of Emma, having to watch her playing beautiful princess and interacting with children which was basically the cutest thing ever. (Even he himself as Captain Hook could never suppress his smile when she was trying to make stubborn little boys and girls laugh)

* * *

Arriving at Granny's she found that Elsa, Ruby and Mary-Margaret weren't there yet so she ordered her coffee and waffles and then got down in their favourite booth proceeding to wait for her friends.

Just as she was trying to get comfortable the door opened again and Elsa walked in with Mary-Margaret, a petite dark haired woman Emma was friends with since she started working here at and Mary-Margaret already were in their costumes, Elsa´s pretty blue and sparkling one (the same name really was a coincidence) and Snow White´s beautiful yellow and blue one.

Greeting Emma they slid into the booth opposite of her as the door opened a second time and Ruby stepped into the room, looking a bit stressed out.

As everyone ordered their breakfast (Ruby of course had to playfully argue with her Grandmother who happened to be the owner of restaurant, which lead to some laughter between the friends because it was always like that with the two of them) they finally set down and let themselves enjoy their meals talking about their week so far.

"So Emma, how is everything going with _Killian Jones_?" Elsa asked in a teasing tone, trying to suppress her laugh (Ruby didn't do a good job about it either). "Ugh can't you just leave me alone for one second? Seriously there is NOTHING going on between the two of us. There isn't even a two of us."

Surprised, Mary-Margaret looked up sensing some tension. "Wait, is there something going on I should know about? Emma you can tell us everything you know that, right?" Rolling her eyes she proceeded to answer her overly concerned friend."_Yes, "mom"._ And no there isn't. We just happen to have our spots near to each other which leads to a conversation every now and then and Elsa and Ruby here make a great deal about it when it really just is nothing."

Turning away to get her phone out of her bag, Emma's friends looked pointedly at one another. "Well there clearly is not nothing going on or you wouldn't react so upset." Mary-Margaret pointed out. "I did _not_ react upset in the slightest way. If you keep going to annoy me like that I'd rather go and call David because I have some important matters to discuss with him."

Standing up and making her way in direction of the exit she heard her friends laughing quietly to themselves. Uggh what was it with them? Do they always have to make such a big fuss out of everything she thought typing in the phone number of her brother on her mobile phone.

* * *

Something seemed to be off with Emma today he thought as he watched her over the heads of a few families. She just acted differently as if she was thinking about something hard.

Walking over to her sometime later he asked her what the matter with her was and she just brushed it off as if nothing was wrong. But clearly there was. Not wanting to push her he pulled out a water bottle and started drinking, watching as she did the that she wasn't in the mood to speak he made his way back to his original spot where he spent the rest of the afternoon.

After the daily parade he walked towards the changing rooms quietly whistling to himself. As he round the last corner he saw Emma standing before them, dressed in her normal clothes looking as if she waited for someone. Walking slowly towards he she turned around and managed a small smile which hit him of guard. (of course, great Killian. Play it off cool)

"Hey" he managed to say. "Hey" she said back. "Rough day eh? Are you waiting for someone?" he asked, not wanting to sound too curious. "Yeah, my brother David is going to pick me up." "You have a brother? I didn't know that. So umm, have fun, I guess. See you tomorrow, love."

Wanting to reply she got interrupted by a boy's voice shouting "Mom, hey I missed you." Turning around he saw a tall blonde man walking in the direction of them as a little boy, maybe of the age of 12, run into the arms of Emma.

* * *

**So, here's Henry, David and Mary-Margaret. I hope you'll stay with me till the next chapter and I'm always really happy for reviews and comments!:) Thanks for reading3**


End file.
